My Name is Ariel
by Elissahara30
Summary: My sorrow has made a slave of me, forgive me for leaving. My Name is Ariel.


_**Disclaimer: **__The characters are property of Janet Evanovich and I am not making any money from this story. The story line is mine. _

My Name is Ariel

By, Elissahara30

It was on the shore that I found myself standing on a Tuesday in April, staring out at the ocean. I heard the crashes of the waves as the rain started coming down in a fine mist, the briny salt a sharp sting to my nose. I rubbed my arms to try to bring back some warmth I haven't felt in far too long. I could still hear the far off cries and the sirens, the flashing light as it had painted the alley way blue and red. The reflections of the head lights against the dark stain of the wall.

I tried to block out the sobs of the little girl as she held onto her mother, the anger of the voice the crack addict that said he would end them all if he didn't get what he wanted. It echoed in my ears like a storm wagging war against the rocks before me. I can still feel the gun in my hand, the blood trickling along my mouth and the coppery taste along my tongue.

I saw the desperation of Valerie, the fear of Mary Alice. I can still hear Albert over the phone calling, saying that their station wagon had been car jacked. My stomach still feels the ache and pain of finding the car empty of all but Lisa as she cried from her car seat. I don't ever remember Joe's voice as he told me back up was coming and not do anything stupid.

I still don't remember dialing one on my phone and pleading for help. But I do remember walking into that alley. It was deep into shadow, the garbage smelled so moldy I could almost taste it. My feet wanted to slip from the slim on the ground, and I hadn't heard the man before he had knocked me against the dumpster. I had looked into the crazed eyes do dilated you didn't know what color they were and I smelled the chemical sweat come off his body.

I could feel his feted breath on my cheek as he told me to give money or the woman and girl die. I remember the feel of Sig in my hand, and I don't even know how it got there. I had pulled back suddenly knocking the addict away.

I had heard Ranger as he called me to get down. I heard the crash as Tank pulled me back away from the drug addict as he swung his weapon my way. I still feel my first shot recoil in my hand, then the second. I watched as the light left his eyes and that little girl my niece cover her ears as she screamed, and screamed and screamed.

I don't remember leaving the alley, I don't remember much after other than the smell of fear. I've been in these places before, I've seen death before, but I hadn't ever had intent to kill. I had never gone out for the sole purpose of endings someone's life. I have vague images of Ranger holding me as I cried. Of Joe calmly stating that it was okay, but I felt nothing inside despite the tears.

I woke up the next day; I packed up my car and drove to Point Pleasant. I felt him before I heard him, "Babe," he said softly.

"How do you do it?" I asked as my voice rose with the wind, "How do you this every day and still function."

"I didn't for a long time," He said as he came closer to me. Ranger stood behind me, his hands resting on my shoulders. I let myself lean into his warmth. I closed my eyes as I breathed him in, Bulgari and Ranger.

I tipped my head up, feeling the mist cascade against my skin, "Dose it ever get better?"

He wrapped his arms around me, "I never thought it would, until I met this funny, sassy, brunette with the most amazing eyes."

I smiled slightly, "You're going to have to introduce us some time."

He moved his hands to encircle my waist and squeezed me from behind, "You know her very well Stephanie. She's still there."

I turned and looked into Ranger's dark eyes seeing the truth there, "I wish I believed you. I left everything in a mess didn't I?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I really don't care." He looked beyond me toward the ocean; I could see the gray clouds reflected in his gaze.

"That's what I like about you, you have priorities." I said.

He looked down at me, "You're one of my biggest priorities." He leaned down and brushed a kiss against my lips, and I leaned into him more. I deepened the kiss letting him take my burden for a while as I let my mind fall blank to everything but Ranger.

"I'm not ready to go back," I said against his lips.

"Then don't," he said back as he lips captured mine again, and I felt myself melt. The only sounds I could here now were his heartbeat and the only thing I could feel was him against me. And for now, for now that was all I needed.

A/N: This is the first thing I have written in a long time for Plum other than Finding Yesterday. I am pleased to note that I still want to write for Plum and happy to discover there is still stories left to tell.


End file.
